Eyeless Jack is my name
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: abandoned by his parents and left at the doorstep Dursleys Abused and neglected, young Harry James Potter was sold to the black market by his uncle Vernon. The black market that stolen his eyes. hatred and revenge young Harry James Potter's turned into a monster. A monster who feeds off by eating human kidneys and his name is Eyeless Jack. Harem-Yaoi Harry Potter x creepypasta
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of a Dark Forest, there stood a Manor, and in this manor live a variety of serial killers and people believe them to be fake, fictional characters, and Legends. They are known as the creepypastas. ( _Creepypasta are essentially internet horror stories, passed around on forums and other sites to disturb and frighten readers.)_ the teen read as he was dressed in dark gray hoodie with a pair of dark jeans. He dons a deep blue mask with eye holes just as empty and dark as his sockets with black tears running down his mask.

As he eyes were stolen from him when his fat ass of an uncle is sold him to the black-market. After that, let's just say his life as creepypasta gotten a lot better.

How did we turn from horror stories to internet Sensations for fangirls and fanboys the horror thought one Eyeless Jack who once known as Harry James Potter? As he began to write in his notebook in an unknown language known as Parselscript or Parseltongue. As he pet his beloved pet seedeater on his head as seedeater purred in content. Jack could remember how he got his revenge on the Dursleys and those who stole his eyes from him, but he only wished he could get back his soo called parents for abandoning him at the hell hole in the first place.

The first person that Jack got his revenge on was his dear Uncle Vernon. Jack had broken into his uncle secret stash finding the shot that his uncle was going to use and squirted a little bit out, then pulled the plunge back to where it was. Leaving a considerably sized air bubble, Jack figured that his fat ass of an uncle is no doctor, nor does he have any clue how everything works altogether.

He smiled at seeing his uncle's body slowly gave up, and eventually... the cardiac arrest settled in, and he was on the floor. His dear aunt Petunia tried CPR, but there was no defibrillator around.

Jack smiled and disappeared before the paramedics arrived.

It was already too late for dear uncle Vernon.

Working his way up the list, was his aunt Petunia.

She was always a clean freak and bug hater.

Jack had silently slipped through the window without his aunt noticing. He knew that his stupid cousin will be spending the night with his friends tonight, so if she made a noise, no one would immediately come to her aid good. Jack smiled as he pounced on her while she was sleeping, pinning her down. Quickly Jack tied her hands to the bedpost and then her legs. Seeing that his Aunt Petunia couldn't escape, Jack pulled out several jars from his bag, each one almost black. Upon closer inspection, you would see small movement.

They were full of all the creepy crawlers that one would typically find at the bottom of anyone's garden. Jack took his time filling these up with every insect he could find. Jack wanted her to understand all that pain that He had felt while growing up in their care and when 'they' stole his eyes as well.

Jack propped her mouth open with one of those plastic rings a dentist would use for a long procedure, slowly poured each jar down her throat.

Every time, Petunia would scream it would be muffled a little more by the buzzing and scuttling noises the bugs made as they adjusted to their new home.

Tears streamed down her face.

A few jars in and Jack could feel the bugs in her stomach, which was where he had been sitting the whole time. By this time, Petunia had pretty much passed out from the pain.

When this happened, Jack waited, and pour water on her face, and slap her until she responded. For punishment, He'd take off the ring from Petunia's mouth and pour water down her throat, making her swallow all the insects and causing them to go into a frenzy of panic.

Eventually, during the fifth jar, the pain of all the insects burrowing into her internal organs plus all the internal bleeding caused her to pass away.

But not peacefully, of course.

As for his cousin, Jack let him live with hunting feeling that someone is always watching him just wait to kill him.

Jack let out a sigh of Happiness as he places pencil down and smiled in knowing that those two monsters are gone from the Earth forever and he was the cause of it. His dear uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were the first out few victims that he kills along with the people who stole his eyes in the black market.

Looking at the mark on his arm that marked him as one of Slenderman's proxy he and everyone that lives in this manor has the same mark on their bodies are bound to the Slender Man throughout all time since they are technically are immortal. Just looking at the Mark brought back the memories when he first met the Slenderman.

 _(Flashback is based off Harry by Proxy By: The Smiling Crow)_

Harry found himself long past Privet Drive and that place. He made it to the wooded park. He slowed down and found a vacant park bench. The large park was empty, so he lay down, huddled for warmth on the bench. The autumn wind didn't help, but at least he'd kept his day clothes on instead of being the rags that place would force him to wear. The jeans were warm enough to keep him from getting hypothermia but that wouldn't help his bleeding eyes., He managed to find some bandages to wrap around his bleeding eyes hoping it will prevent them from getting infected. But that's hardly likely since his eyes were forcefully removed from him. It was like a miracle that he could still see things without the use of his eyes or the lack of eyes.

The 8-year-old thought about where he'd be going from here. What would he do? Where would he go? How would he eat? Sleep? Live?

He sniffled and allowed a few tears mixed with blood to drip down. This wasn't fair all he wanted was a normal life a loving family that would not have abandoned him, Harry didn't want this.

He shifted to get comfortable on the park bench. He was glad he'd thought to put a protective layer between the lead pipe and his skin; he could feel the cold metal leeching his body heat even through the bandage, but he imagined it'd be worse if the bandage wasn't there at all.

He'd just started giving in to the numbness of sleep when he… felt a presence.

Harry slowly sat up. It was like this one time Dudley was feeling less physical and more annoying during a car ride. He spent the entire time with his fat finger a centimeter from the side of Harry's head chanting "I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you." He knew the finger was there, he just didn't see it and it nagged at the back of his head and he could "feel" something there insisting he looks.

Harry slowly turned around and allowed his new ability to see to adjust to the park, with the lack of eyes and all.

…

There.

About ten feet away was the same figure in a suit standing next to a short lamp post. He could confirm the figure must have been almost nine feet tall, it was almost as tall as the post itself. Again, the figure's face was shrouded in the shadows cast by the light and Harry couldn't make out any features other than the fact that its neck showed he had pale skin, if not white altogether and matched the same color as his white dress shirt. If it wasn't for the collar, Harry would have almost guessed the figure wasn't wearing a shirt at all.

He could "feel" the eyes on him, so he feigned bravery and angrily stared right back at the area he supposed his eyes would be. Though with the bandages covering his eyes it was very hard for him to glare at the man.

He shivered as the figure stood still as if waiting for him to do something. His initial fear of the man gradually receded to wary curiosity. He didn't feel like the figure meant to do him any harm. If anything, the figure was almost benign.

Harry slowly walked towards the figure until he was within the cone of yellow light from the dim street light.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

The figure didn't respond, instead simply standing there facing Harry. Harry was undeterred.

"What do you want?"

The figure crouched down. Its long legs bent awkwardly and its arm came down to stabilize itself. Harry's breath caught in his throat as his eyeless eyes widen underneath the bandages when he finally saw the figure's face-

Or, rather, lack thereof.

The figure's face was blank and as white as an empty canvas. There were slight indentations, emphasized by the shadows, that were similar an old statue where the face was weathered away, but you could make out the faded curves that may have been a nose and eye sockets.

There was no mouth nor any indication of any ever being there. The "nose" indentation had no orifices for breathing. His completely hairless head showed he had no ears either.

There were no eyes in the "eye" indentations, but Harry got the feeling it could still "see" him. Just like he could still see without his eyes.

For a few seconds, they both silently regarded each other before the tall man slowly extended a long arm towards Harry. The pale, white hand faced palm upwards as if offering something. The message came clear to his head. It felt as though the figure "talked" in a deep bass with a vague American accent, and the voice came from his direction, but it was not sound-based at all. It was confusing to "hear" someone without his ears.

"I want to offer a choice, child. If you wish, I want to help you leave this place and to get revenge on those who hurt you and those who cause you pain."

Harry looked down at the hand being offered. He didn't know who this figure was… or even what this figure was, but whatever it was, it offered an alternative. It offered him a choice.

He glanced back at the direction of that place. Memories flooded him the feeling of pain, hate, anger, loneliness, and abandonment. His jaw clenched and his back straightened.

He reached out his cut, bruised, and burnt, but not broken, arm to the figure and grasped the hand.

The figure straightened, but its arm was long enough that Harry could hold on comfortably despite its incredible height.

The lights all around the park flickered off suddenly, leaving the entire lot moonlit. The tall figure and the young boy walked soundlessly in the darkness. The intricate shadows cast by the branches crisscrossed and soon grew denser and denser.

And with a faint rustle of wind through the autumn trees, the pair disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Leaving the park as though they were never there.

 _End of flashback_

It's been three years since that day when Slender Man offered him the choice and he accepted. Jack no longer goes by his real name, Harry James Potter died that night and left in his place it was Eyeless Jack the cannibalism serial killer. Life with the Creepypastas was fun at all who was he kidding it was a blast throughout the three years he lived here.

Jack made friends and best friends were none other than the Laughing serial killing clown Laughing Jack, and his lover annoying stalker Ticci Toby no one from the Creepypastas knew that Jack was only 10 years old soon turning 11, while beside slender man and laughing jack, they all assumed that he was 16 years old.

Besides having fun with the creepypastas Jack had changed he no longer looked like a starved and malnourished child. But a well tone and fit teenager. Jack had grown taller no longer staying at 5 feed and 3in. Jack now stood at the height of 68.3" The same height of a 16-year-old teenager. But in reality, he was only 10 years old soon turning 11. His height wasn't the only thing that changed his dark black hair turned into a lovely light shade of Honey Brown and his once tanned skin turn into a dark gray color. This change came to be a shock to Jack when he came to Slenderman and asked what's going on. Slender Man told him that he was changing into a pasta he is no longer considered human but an immortal serial killer. A demon to be exact since his magic and his hate had turned his body into a certain demon that he did not know about. And this change will cause difficulties in the near future for him especially if zalgo the king of hell ever got wind of this.

Jack sighed as he looked at the letter that was sitting on his desk right next to his notebook the one letter that he dreaded the most. It was his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Jack knew he was a wizard from the very beginning only thinking that he was a freak. he was proven wrong when Slender Man told him that he was a very powerful wizard the one that destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort the only proof was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. And the ability to speak to snakes AKA Parseltongue. But no one knew that he was the real boy who lived thinking that his brother was the one who defeated Voldemort but they were wrong Slender Man has proven and shown evidence that his brother was nothing more than a mere squib with no magical talents and his parents were stupid enough to listen to That foolish old man believing that a squib could defeat the dark lord. Remembering how he first reacted when he went to knockturn alley and into Gringotts.

And the Jack and slender man found out was shocking when Jack undergoes a blood inheritance test to say the results were a bit shocking.

Name:

Harrison James Potter-Black

Born:

July 31st, 1980, Godric's Hollow England

Parents:

James Fremont Potter (Birth father)

Lily Juliana Potter nee Evans (Birth mother)

Sibling:

Alex James Potter

Godfather:

Sirius Orion Black (Blood adopted Father, August 1st, 1980)

Descendant of:

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood).

The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)

The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic).

The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic).

Titles:

Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Potter (birth)

Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Black (blood adoption)

Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Gryffindor (birth)

Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Peverell (birth)

Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Slytherin (conquest)

Lord of the Ancient house and noble of Le Fey (by blood)

Lord of the Ancient house and noble of Merlin (by blood)

Lord of the Ancient house and noble of Ravenclaw(by blood).

Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:

Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot.

Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Hufflepuff: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Inheritances:

Metamorphmagus ( father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright) 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, Slytherin Manors(objects, birthrights) and three thirds of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Slytherin dungeons, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, three out of the Founders Room and of the Great Hall(objects, birthright).

Vaults:

Potter Trust Vault - 8,340 Galleons, 103 Sickles, 13 Knuts

Potter Family Vaults - 12,435,739 Galleons, 649 Sickles, 450 Knuts; 134 magical artifacts and 840 books

Black Family Vaults - 69,546,039 Galleons, 750 sickles, 236 Knuts; 457 magical artifacts and 1476 books

Gryffindor Family Vaults - 9,346,013 Galleons, 648 sickles, 18 Knuts; 1643 magical artifacts and 1734 books

Peverell Family Vaults - 81,746,301 Galleons, 134 sickles, 298 Knuts; 1006 magical artifacts and 1920 books

Slytherin Family Vaults - 846,187 Galleons, 924 sickles, 752 Knuts; 2457 magical artifacts and 3276 books

Mortemis Vault - 3 magical artifacts and 1 book

Peverell vault:

7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.

8- 12 Tapestries.

Books: Alchemy Through the Ages(original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat(a gift from Merlin himself).

Gryffindor vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.

Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.

Ravenclaw vault:

2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata.

Slytherin vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons,, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, different ways to use Parseltongue Magic, how to raise your own basileus.

Other:

Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.

Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Helga Hufflepuff's wand(14", Holly, Veela hair core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core).

Lordship Rings:

Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Other Rings:

Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven).

Magical abilities and blocks:

Core magic – Dark (70% blocked, Albus Dumbledore)

Parseltongue (Failed Block, Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore)

Wordless magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore)

Magic sensitivity (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore)

Eidetic memory (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore)

Hereditary blood magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore)

Properties:

House Number 14, Godric's Hollow, England

Potter Manor, Oxfordshire, England

Villa du Solei, St Tropez, France

Marauders Den, Devon, England

Hideaway Cottage, Edinburgh, Scotland

12 Grimmauld Place, London, England

Black Manor, Wiltshire, England

Castle Black, St. Petersburg, Russia

Eagles nest, Isle of Skye, Scotland

Magical bonds:

Soulbond - Tom Marvolo Riddle (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981; Twice Nullified, Tom Marvolo Riddle, October 31st, 1981 and May 2nd, 1998)

Godfather bond - (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981; Nullified, June 18th, 1996)

Magical compulsions:

Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Keyed to Gryffindor House (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Keyed to the Order of the Phoenix (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Keyed to Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore)

Distrust Keyed to Slytherin House (Albus Dumbledore)

Distrust Keyed to Severus Snape (Albus Dumbledore)

Distrust Keyed to Dark Magic (Albus Dumbledore)

Shame Compulsion Keyed to Home Life (Albus Dumbledore)

Recklessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore)

Anti-authority Charm (Albus Dumbledore)

Selflessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore)

Distrust Keyed to Draco Malfoy (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Keyed to Hermione Granger (Albus Dumbledore)

Love Potion Keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley).

Jack was shocked and so was griphook along with slender man and that's not easy to do. This wasn't simple as it seems as Ragnok king of goblins got involved it seems they didn't like the idea of someone stealing they're money under their noses and seeing so many magical blocks on one of the most powerful lord was right down disgusting.

Running a hand through his hair Jack sighed once again and open the letter and began to read. To Harry James Potter third bedroom on the third floor of the Slender Man, Manor.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Harry James Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall sig

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Once done reading Jack sighed once again not wanting to deal with this, as an idea Pop in his head as a seductive smirk formed on his face as he walked out of his room and went to go find Ticci Toby.

 **~Warning lemon ahead~**

"My, my Toby. You're even harder than before. Do you want me that bad?" Jack said this with a low voice while looking up at Toby with a lustful gaze. Before Toby could answer, Jack got up from the bed and rustled through a drawer, leaving Toby helplessly flowing with pre-cum, his eyes begging for more service. Jack came back, he quickly stripped down to his underwear and held a long object resembling a dick in Toby's view. Toby's eyes widened as Jack let it rest on his ass.

"What are you-" Toby was again cut off by his own voice as he felt the lubricated object enter him. "I'm going to turn it on my love," Jack smirked as he flipped a switch on the object, and Toby immediately lost his senses. He felt his body shake violently, having no control whatsoever, feeling the rough buzz of the vibrator in his ass. "I set it to its highest mode to make sure you get ultimate pleasure."

Jack whispered this in Toby's ear, just enough to be heard through Toby's loud cries, the feel of Jack's warm breath only arousing Toby more. Jack lowered his face once again to Toby's hard dick and licked the tip lightly and teasingly as Toby struggled to breathe. The vibrator in his ass quickened, and Jack had to hold down Toby's thighs to let his tongue continue teasing. Jack trailed his tongue from Toby's groin to his nipple, all the while, his own member hardening from listening to the thick sounds of moaning in the small room. At the feel of Jack's slender hand on his cock and the tongue now flicking at his nipple, Toby let out a loud scream as he came on Jack's bare stomach. "Mm..ah..ahh...AAHHH!" Toby was now covered in saliva and his own cum. His eyes could open no more than half-way and his voice could only whimper due to the still buzzing vibrator. Jack took the moment to turn off the vibrator and take it out swiftly. Toby let out a small moan at this, and his body still twitched from the effects of the object. When Toby finally came to his senses, he was again surprised by Jack's actions.

Jack had taken off his underwear and was standing in front of Toby, his dick only an inch from Toby's face. "I want you to suck me too, my love." Toby tried to turn his face, but he was powerless against Jack, who was holding his head in place. Without warning, Jack roughly pulled Toby's face toward his hard cock, forcing Toby's mouth to part. With no control over the situation, Toby felt as Jack thrust into his mouth, his hair being pulled harder after each thrust. earning a loud groan from Jack. Even so, this only aroused Jack more, and he came quickly into Toby's already hot, wet mouth. Jack, being the demon that he was, quickly recovered and sat down to grab a bottle that Toby hadn't noticed before. Jack poured a generous amount of the substance into his hands and started to rub the inside of Toby's ass while kissing his dick.

"Ah ah ah. Ng. Jack." Toby could only moan and thrust his own body against Jack's fingers. When Jack was done preparing Toby, he quickly lubricated his own hard, thick, and long member. Toby became hard once again from watching his lover put on this little show. To Toby's dismay, Jack didn't put his dick in right away. Instead, he let it rest in between Toby's ass cheeks and began grazing Toby's hole lustfully, earning his own groans to increase and Toby's whimpers to grow louder.

"Do you want it, Toby? Say you want me to fuck your slutty little ass or I'll stop here. Say it- 'I want you to fuck me with your juicy, thick cock'." Jack said this as he sucked on Toby's neck and continued to rub his dick against Toby at a painfully slow pace.

All of the teasings was too much for Toby. Though he didn't want to sound desperate, his body forced him to exclaim, "Ah! Yes! Jack, I want you to fuck me with your juicy, thick cock! I want you to pound into me with your sexy body until I lose my senses! Go inside me already!" Jack could not disobey. He swiftly raised Toby's hips and thrust his dick hard into his ass. All that could be heard was the sound of Jack's groans as his voice overtook Toby's- the pleasure of being inside his lover exciting him. Jack moved in and out of Toby, hitting Toby's sweet spot over and over again. The thick sound of wet and liquidy skin smacking against the skin, filling the room as well as the moans from both parties. "Ah! Fas-t-er an-d h-ah! Harder, Jack!"

Jack felt as if he would explode into Toby right there and then. He quickened his pace and sucked on every part of Toby he could reach. He could feel Toby's ass tighten and further suck him in. The wet, hot feeling around his dick was unbearable. Jack gave one more hard pound, and let his hot cum fill Toby's ass. Toby came from the extacy of being filled. "Ahh ooh oh Jack!" The two let their bodies slow and let the sound of their heavy breathing fill the air as they took in the smell of sweat and cum. Toby was completely in love with Jack. He would do anything to get Jack's love and attention.

 **~End of lemon~**

That's why Toby comes to Jack's room every night, pleading for his love and affection. I love you, Jack, I really do" Toby said quietly and snuggled against Jack's chest, hugging Jack tighter.

Jack chuckled and petted gently Toby's head, running his slim fingers through his shiny soft brown hair.

Toby sighed in bliss and kissed Jack's gray chest. After an hour or two of them started to fall asleep.

"same time tomorrow love?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer. Toby nodded smiling slightly before falling to sleep Jack smiled as kissed he now sleeping lover on forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next morning at the slender manor**

Slenderman sat at the kitchen table, nursing a strong cup of coffee… laced with a little "extra". Even if his body was virtually immune to the effects of alcohol, it was the sentiment that counted. Yesterday had been eventful, to say the least, and downright stressful as an understatement. He had successfully informed the entire mansion of magic. Yes, it was a shock to everyone, but given that they were regularly around inhuman beings and unnatural situations, it wasn't difficult to accept. That Jack is indeed a wizard before he was turned into a creepypasta, and he'll be going to a school called Hogwarts to study and learn to control his magic.

Then, he had successfully navigated the communications with Dumbledore of all people. Thankfully, tomorrow morning, they would leave to meet this Professor Snape instead of the Headmaster. that was a good thing, the reason why? Is that slender man didn't want Jack to become a weapon for the old man. Hoping that in sending Jack to Hogwarts that will keep him safe from Zalgo for a while.

He took a small sip from the cup.

"Oh, my," The entity almost spat the liquid back out in absolute shock. He harshly swallowed the hot tea before turning to find a dark figure lounging in the kitchen chair. The figure's many mouths were forming a half smirk across its body and it gave an amused glance at the cup in Slenderman's hands.

One thought ran through slender man's mind is that speak of the devil and he shall appear. " _I always said that this job of yours would drive you to drink. And to think; Darjeeling! You need to slow down, my friend. Stick to Earl Gray or Chamomile or maybe some black coffee."_ Slender gave a withering glare at the entity (an impressive feat without eyes) before setting the cup back in the saucer.

"Hello, Zalgo. I see you've let yourself in. Would you care for anything?" He offered stiffly. " _Oh, I don't know_ ," The demon replied with feigned innocence. " _How about Blood Wine? I love the late B.C. vintages. Or sacrificial virgin blood? Much rarer to come by fresh these days. Oh, I know! How about water from the Seas of Madness? Oh how about a blood from a young wizard!_ "

" ** _Ah, holy water with a dash of clove and garlic. I'll get right on that_** _._ " Slender nodded. The unholy spirit of madness scowled and its eyes glowed dangerously red. It took a deep breath, making the red cracks in its skin glow like embers before resuming its mocking smile.

" _While I do enjoy playful banter, I hear that things as of late have become rather eventful_ _._ "

" ** _Yes, of course. It's always hectic regarding my wards, but it's nothing_** _-_ "

 _"I heard some rumors of a magic child from the wizarding world, who has just recently turned into a creepypasta have you heard anything about it Slender man."_

Slenderman broke the handle off of the cup in his hands but didn't look away from the demonic entity lounging in front of him. _ **"No, I Haven't heard anything about it."**_ slender man said with a dark tone in his voice.

 _"Aww that's a shame that you haven't heard anything about it, But if you get any news let me know,"_ Zalgo said as All seven of his mouths twisted into a Cheshire grin as he left the slender manor.

Slenderman let out a sigh as he waited for a few mins until he found all of his proxies sitting around the table eagerly talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, Jack! If you get a broomstick, can I ride it? Please?" Sally begged. Jack smiled and nodded, causing her to squeal in anticipation.

Slender projected a mental noise like clearing his throat.

" _Everybody, please, calm down._ " Slender ordered as he sat at the head of the table. Everyone, even Jeff surprisingly, was awake and already wearing day clothes. He took note of everybody who wanted to come along.

Everyone was eager to test out some theories and learn more about magic in general. Toby, Sally, and BEN were hopping in their seats. Toby and BEN were most likely fantasizing about either dragons or dragon slaying, respectively, while Sally probably thought along the lines of unicorns or the Faye. Jeffery had gone to bed at a decent time to actually get up. While he didn't express it (or, rather, couldn't express it), the feat was a solid indication that he was interested or excited. Smile was at his feet as always.

" ** _Now, I want to tell you a little about what will happen._** **" The chatter died, "** ** _I have agreed to meet a man by the name of Severus Snape at Soho Square Gardens in London, England. It's a tourist destination in the area, but not heavily crowded. We will arrive close to it and meet with him to discuss the Wizarding World, so please ask him questions. We need all of the information we can get._**

 **"** ** _Afterwards, I suspect we may be buying the supplies listed in Jacks's letter. Be prepared for that as well. We may be entering a 'high magic' region._** **"** He turned to BEN and Jeff, or rather, Smile specifically, **"** ** _When Jack becomes agitated, he releases a sort of magical energy field that I know you two, especially, are somewhat vulnerable to_** **."**

BEN nodded, grin fading, while Smile whimpered under Jeff's chair.

Jack just chuckled in thinking about that, but only for a frown forming on his face and thinking of what will happen, if he meets his parents? How exactly would he blend in since he doesn't have eyes anymore? These questions seem to be coming in and out? Bothering Jack completely, what's going to happen when he reaches Hogwarts? Who will be his friend? None of the other Creepypasta's were accepted?

He'll be all alone... well technically not true. Slender man's proxies could come and go whenever they want, and knowing Toby he'll be coming over every night, just to have a night of passionate and hot sex with him something he won't mind. Jack looked at slender man who nodded showing its time to meet Severus Snape. so both Jack and slender man walked to the front door as their human forms appeared.

Slender man's human appearance is of a handsome man who stands about 6 feet tall and has a thin but muscular body. He has short silver hair, with light gray eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be 23 or 24 years old. His wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. Upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Slender man has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times.

As for Jack's human appearance as an attractive young man. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm). Jack's human form possesses dark brown almost black hair, which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. And if he still had his eyes they would be the lovely shade of emerald green that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. But they're now covered by medical Bandages forever.

Jack's physical appearance is that of a teenager between 13-18, despite being only 11 years old. He is well-built A delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was from noble birth. Jack's clothing style is made by darker clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, and boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colors. Jack is rarely seen without his leather jackets or black hoodie and his favorite clothing designer is "John Varvatos". On special events, such as dances, he wears smart attire such as tuxedoes and dress shoes.

Once in their human forms both Slenderman and Jack nodded their heads in approval that they no longer look like their physical forms of Creepypastas and Waiting for the others to follow Suit, transforming into their human forms once everyone was in their human forms They all headed towards London Gardens to meet with Hogwarts potions professor Severus Snape. Wondering how would the wizard react seeing the son of his Nemesis being raised by another person? To say the least, Jack was not looking forward to going into the magical world or seeing his parents let alone the boy who lived.

Severus Snape walked from the busy street to a quiet haven inside London. It was a small square of grass with the noteworthy fairytale cabin in its center behind a statue of Charles II. It was extraordinarily peaceful. Very few muggles were about and those that had come to visit were either tourists snapping a few pictures before moving on or laying down and enjoying the small patch of grass in urban muggle London.

He had masterfully transfigured his robes into suitable attire. His robe became a simple black trench coat with black trousers and a black dress up shirt. Overall, he resembled an average man simply walking through London. People hardly gave him a second glance. He stopped and noted a small group just arriving from the street.

It seemed like a rather large group of seven boys and one small girl headed by one adult with stark silver hair who stood over 6 feet tall. The children around him ranged in age from a young girl perhaps around 7 or 8 to a few young men perhaps age 17 or 18 at most.

His breath hitched as he saw three figures standing amidst the fray. One was a blonde-haired boy around 11 who was already at the stage where he was practically tripping over his own two feet as he moved anywhere. Another was a black-haired young boy also around 11, but with beetle-black eyes similar to his own taking in everything around them and lacking most emotions. Though, the one who stole the attention for him was a single, attractive young man. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm).

With dark brown almost black hair, which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray his eyes were covered by medical Bandages. But his physical appearance is that of a teenager between 13-18, He is well-built A delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was from noble birth. The boy's Attire consists of a Casual Slim Denim Man Trouser and Popular Sexy Shirt followed along with a fashion slim hooded leather jacket.

What annoyed Severus the most is seeing a boy around 13 or 14 years old hanging and cuddling on the arm of the young man that caught his attention? Shaking those thoughts when the tall man approached first, holding out his hand politely, "Professor Snape, I presume?" His voice was a rich baritone with a distinctly American accent, though with traces of something he couldn't identify. He wore a simple, black suit and black tie that he was willing to bet was tailored to his surprising height. Despite his silver hair, he could not have been much older than his mid-30s or early 20s.

"Yes. I presume you are Mr. Ash slaids vīrietis, the man whom we've had correspondence with."Severus surmised, shaking the offered hand in muggle custom. Only for his mind to stop when he remembered the slaids vīrietis family was one of the oldest and ancient families in Magical Britain. rumors believe that the family has power and influence throughout the globe. The family was known to be a neutral party but was known for the darkest arts. The dark lord tried convincing the slaids vīrietis family to join his cause during the first war. "You are correct. Though, for now, you may refer to me as Ash or Mr. slaids vīrietis, if you prefer."

Severus nodded once again. This man seemed polite enough. he glanced at the large group around him, "I had no idea you would be bringing these many people, Mr. slaids vīrietis."

The man shrugged, "I apologize, but it is difficult to leave them at the home for too long."

"Home?" Severus asked curiously.

"They live under my roof. Technically, they are my wards and I provide for them, educate them, and keep them safe." Ash explained. Severus mentally filed that away, but still felt rather sorry for a large number of children around him whose circumstances led them to become wards.

"Allow me to introduce them," Ash offered. He gestured to the first boy. His hand held a large black and white Husky dog on a lead.

"This is Jeffery woods," He was a young man around 15 or 16 with mousy brown hair and a plain white hooded jacket ("hoodie" if Severus recalled the term correctly) and black jeans. He raised his hand in greeting, but his face was impassive and neutral.

"The dog's name is Smile," Ash said as said canine barked at the sound of its name before resuming its silence. Severus hadn't seen many dogs beside black's mutt form. But this one just stared up at him with unusually blue eyes.

this," Mr. slaids vīrietis pointed to a young man around 13 or 14 with a white surgical mask over his mouth, as he continued on cuddling closer to the young man that caught his attention. "Is Tobias Richards, though he prefers just Toby." The young man waved enthusiastically before speaking rapidly well still cuddling closer to the young male next to him like they were lovers.

"D-do dragons r-r-really exist?! D-do they really b-breathe f-fire?! How? I mean, do they have g-gasoline in their st-st-stomachs or some k-kind of lighter fluid excreted from a g-gland? Do Unicorns exist? A-are they the girly p-princess-y kind like in S-Sally's c-coloring books or the awesome k-kind that g-gutted people in the stomach like old st-stories? D-does-" Mr. slaids vīrietis rolled his eyes and put a hand on Toby's shoulder, stopping the excited, loud, and fast-paced stream of questions.

"I'm sorry, but Toby has a tic disorder that flares whenever he's excited," Ash explained.

Severus nodded back at the adult understandingly. Many siblings to Muggle-borns, both younger and older, behaved rather energetically when they first ask questions. Additionally, he'd worked with Quirrell long enough to understand his heavy stutter. "Mr. Richards, I believe for a majority of your questions; Dragons do exist, they do breathe fire, I'm not sure how but I'll ask our Care of Magical Creatures Professor later, and Unicorns do prefer females, but are hardly above, as you say, 'gutting people in the stomach'," he answered each flawlessly with the practice of handling thousands of instances just like it.

Ash raised an impressed eyebrow as Toby grinned ear-to-ear underneath the surgical mask while cuddling closer to his lover. The tall man moved on, gesturing to the youngest boy, perhaps a year or so below Hogwarts age. "This is Benjamin Downing. He prefers Ben." The boy was blonde, but it messily sticking out from underneath a green knit cap. Under a gray jacket was a light green shirt with a set of three gold triangles forming a larger triangle with a "blank" in the center? He vaguely recalled another muggleborn with a poster or similar with the same image from a muggle "video game", as they called it.

Severus noticed the youngest child in Mr. slaids vīrietis arms was a young chestnut-haired girl in a carnation pink dress.

Ash continued, "The young girl is Sarah Williams, though she prefers Sally." The girl gave a cheery hello while still holding on to Mr. slaids vīrietis's arm.

Severus watched as Mr. slaids vīrietis Introduce three other boys The tallest out of the boys look to be around 18 to 19 years old his name was Logan Jackson or prefer going as LJ He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. His Black shoulder-length hair Was wild and unkept, and Logan was dress in darker colors, wearing casual-button down shirts, both short and long-sleeved. He also wears henleys and occasionally t-shirts.

Next was the two boys called Brian Thomas and Tim Wright they are handsome young men, standing at 5' foot tall, they are a well-built form and possesses dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"And last, but not least-" Mr. slaids vīrietis gestured to the final boy Edward Jack MacNeacail. Once known as Harrison James Potter. The abandoned child of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter. But we call him EJ or Jack." Severus was in shock as the young man who has captured his attention would be the child of James Potter and Lily. But Jack or Harry didn't look anything like them. Harry or jack was an attractive young man. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm). Jack's or Harry possesses dark brown almost black hair, which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for special occasions.

Severus knew that Harry would have the lovely shade of emerald green eyes Just like Lily. That contrasts would his pearl-white skin. But this made Severus Wonder in seeing that the boy's eyes were covered by medical Bandages.

Jack's or Harry's physical appearance is that of a teenager between 13-18, despite being only 11 years old. He is well-built A delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was from noble birth. The young man was dressed in Casual Slim Denim Man Trouser and Popular Sexy Shirt followed along with a fashion slim hooded leather jacket.

Harry took a step forward and stuck his hand out-… just a few inches shy of his direction. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professor Snape," Harry said with a shy smile. This only made the young Professor blush a little bright pink. Severus shook his head as he blinked in surprise as he noted the red and white cane looped around his wrist. Was Harry blind and if so what happened to him.

"Er, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. MacNeacail or do you prefer to go by as Mr. Potter. Severus asked noticing that Harry was glaring underneath his medical bandages. And said in a dark tone. "I will prefer to be known as MacNeacail I do not wish to be associated with The Potter's the people that abandon me to those disgusting Muggles."

This news seems to shock Severus as he looked at Mr. slaids vīrietis for an explanation. Letting out a sigh Mr. slaids vīrietis. Began explaining Jack's or Harry's situation and how he ended up becoming a ward to the slaids vīrietis family. As Mr. slaids vīrietis Continued exclamation and how Harry ended up in his family's care. To say the least Severus Snape was clearly unhappy he wouldn't believe that Lily would abandon her child in the manner like that. Or abandon her child to her sister Petunia.

Severus couldn't help but feel sorry for the child being abused by his relatives his own flesh and blood. What they did was Evil and cruel selling their own nephew to the black market where his eyes were stolen from him at the Tender age of 8 years old. Will make anyone hate the potters for what they had done to their own son.

Neither Severus nor Ash notice the group of children huddling together and hugging Jack or Harry in a silent support.

Knowing all too well what their friend, their brother has been through in the hands of humans or Muggles that's the Wizards called them.

The moment between the creepypasta's was interrupted when they heard Ash and Professor Snape coughing to get their attention everyone turned around with a light blush on their cheeks seeing the smirking faces of Ash and Professor Snape. Severus and the creepypasta group approached the Leaky Cauldron. As usual, muggles were passing by it, not caring one whit that there was an entire space between the two clothing shops completely missing in their trek. he turned around to face the large group, "Now, we are approaching the entrance to a place called Diagon Alley. The entryway is a pub known as-"

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Jeffery woods asked, mouth quirked in a grin. Severus nodded as he Remembered that the slaids vīrietis family Had moved away from Britain For a very long time even though rumor said that they were staying in America for the time being. It seems that Mr. slaids vīrietis Had taught his Wards about the magical world of Britain and the different magical communities throughout the globe. and the group seem to be well informed about the magical customs and Societies, it was a nice change then seeing how the muggle-borns. React in seeing the magical world for the first time. As I was saying, the entrance to Diagon Alley is the Leaky Cauldron pub. I've reserved a room for us to talk and I've cleared my entire afternoon schedule, so I have no pressing issues to cause concern. Please walk in and just wait for me, I need to ask your guardian something very quickly."

The large group began filing through the doorway as he approached Ash, who was raising an eyebrow in silent questioning, "Mr. slaids vīrietis, Jack's reaction in seeing his biological parents the first time it's going to be violent I assume." Severus asked as he looked at the head of the slaids vīrietis family.

Mr. slaids vīrietis Let out a sigh and nodded his head "I am afraid you are correct jack is not fond of his family after all they put him through so much pain and abandoning him to those horrible Muggles. To be abused and to be sold in the black market where they stole his eyes. I can't imagine anyone to forgive those people let alone their own child that they abandon." Ash said as try his best to control his urge to kill the Potter for what they had done to Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

The pasta's where waiting for Slendy and Professor Snape to finish that conversation. They only waited for a few more minutes until both Slenderman and Professor Snape enter the pub. As they continue on their way to Diagon Alley while Professor Snape opens the passageway for the large group. Welcome to Diagon Ally." Professor Snape said as he looked at the large group.

Jack blink under his medical bandages as he looked around and saw everything.

There were so many people there were so many people here if brought back horrible memories, memories of the black market. Buyers who were buying parts from children men and women or buying them whole for their own sick pleasure it was too much for Jack.

Jack stumble down a bit and losing his cane in the process while his back hits someone's side. Blushing in an embarrassment Jack quickly turn around apologies. "I'm So Sorry". Not know who he bumped into, and that person was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius looked down ready to insult whatever stupid child had been so stupid to have bumped into him only for his voice hitch in his throat. The young teenager that bumped into him was absolutely gorgeous, beautiful and so cute. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm). Jack's or Harry possesses dark brown almost black hair, which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. What shocked Lucius is in seeing that the boy's eyes were covered by medical Bandages.

Lucius hesitated before help setting the young man on his feet and helping him retrieve his Cane. "It is a quite alright child."  
"Ok," Jack said as he was handed his cane. "I am sorry it's been a while since I've been in a crowded area brings back horrible memories," Jack said while blushing right shade of red. Lucius hummed lightly. "What is your name?" Lucius asks while still looking at the young man.  
"Oh, how rude of me my name is Edward Jack MacNeacail," Jake said with a smile which caused Lucius to blush a bright pink knowing why anyone would fall in love with him. Jack was so perfect even if he is blind.

Just before Lucius could ask or answer they were interrupted when Slender Man called for Jack. Saying goodbye to Lord Malfoy. Jack was reunited with Ticci-Toby as they walk towards Slenderman while they headed towards Gringotts not noticing The Look of Love and lust on Lucius his face.

 **Time Skip**

"My Lord Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Le Fay, and MacNeacail. heir to the Potters and Black families, heir of Merlin, and proxy and ward to the slaids vīrietis family. You need to place your hand in this ball," Malcoth said gesturing to a glass ball that he pulled out of one of his drawers and set it on the table in front of him. Jack nodded and sat up before reaching his hand into the ball and pulled out several rings that had appeared in his hand, there was a red and gold one, a silver and green one, a black and silver one, a silver ring with a blue diamond, a silver ring with an ebony gem, a silver ring with a purple gem and the last ring was silver with a black gem

"There you have the Gryffindor ring, the Slytherin ring, the Le Fay ring, the Black heir ring, the Peverell ring, the Potter heir ring, the Ravenclaw ring and the ring of Merlin. " you can place all but one ring on one finger and they will mold into one ring for you if you like," Malcoth said Jack nodded his head as he watched as all the rings molded into one ring, combining the crests together to form one big crest in the middle of the multicolored gem. With a black snake in the middle of the gem.

"Now my Lord Peverell MacNeacail you requested to see the other vaults." Malcoth said as Jack nodded "yes I would like to see them please."

"Here we are, vault seven-hundred and ninety-nine," Malcoth said as they all got out of the cart and Jack used his new key to unlock the door. This was connected to the main Potter vault, but only he could enter and exit it since the keys were different.

The lock clicked, and once the doors opened inside revealed inside of the vault. It had probably two-thirds of the Potter family fortune and it was a massive one, a large shelf of books, multiple gold and silver heirlooms, jewels, and even an unfamiliar trunk with the Potter family crest on it. Witch Jack has never seen before. Malcoth had given him a list of all what in his vault, from his 'family' but looking over the list Jack noticed that the trunk wasn't on the list.

"What is that?" Jack asked as he pointed at the trunk.

"Oh, that…?" Malcoth looked at it. "That's actually an old trunk that belonged to Lady Dorea brother Alatar Potter, your granduncle. Your biological father hasn't touched it and your mother well wants nothing out of it." Malcoth said.

"Have they ever looked inside?" Jack asked Malcoth as Malcoth shook their heads. "Guess there's a time for anything." I wonder why dad wanted me to have it thought Jack.

Jack quickly walked over to the trunk, and used his magic, to unlock the top, and opened it. "Oh wow…" it was full of dress robes, tuxedos, and shoes, but they all looked brand new. Oh, granduncle, Jack, though with a smile as he closed the trunk. "Umm…. slendy do you think I could take this trunk with me," Jack asked with a light pink blush on his cheek. "Oh, Jack, of course, we can take the trunk ." With the wave of his hand the trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox. And place it in his jacket pocket.

"Fantastic job Malcoth." The Goblin smiled and bowed slightly.

It is a pleasure Lord Peverell MacNeacail, it's not too often we meet a promising young wizard like you every day. Most wizards your age would take this money and blow it." Yes, I think it is, but let me make a slight withdrawal." "Of course." Jack was given a pouch and filled it with galleons and sickles.

"Thank you for your time." he shook his hands and they left the vault. Jack felt very pleased; Once they made it back towards the lobby Malcoth shook his and Slender man's hands before they left the bank.

Now Jack and the rest of the creepypasta were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley while Tobi still held on to Jack he was scared someone will try to steal his lover away from him if he lets go. While Jack held on to a leather or dragon skin that was dyed a beautiful dark green-blue pouch that allows to pull out gold from directly from his vault along with his Gringotts card. The creepypasta family walked to a shop called Ollivander's Fine Wands stepping into the shop as Both Jack and every one took a look around curiously. As the shop consisted of a waiting area and shelves upon shelves of black boxes stacked into the back of the shop. Jack turned to see a silver-haired man, looking at him and his family. "Hello, I assume that you are, Mr. Ollivander, my ward is here to get his wand." The slender man said as he looked at the wandmaker.

"Ahh yes, so it seems Mr. Potter I see, this caused everyone in the creepypastas to look at the old wand maker in shock. "How?" asked Tobi scared that this man will tell someone and they would take Jack back to those bastards that abandoned him in the first place.

"Don't worry child I won't say a thing." Mr. Ollivander, he continued "well then, let's see if I have a perfect match for you." The aged man spoke as he walked into the back of the shop and gathered boxes and placing them on the counter.

Maple, unicorn hair, twelve inches. Give it a wave to try it out." Ollivander requested as he handed Jack the maple wood wand.

Jack gave the wand a half wave only for it to be snatched away by the old man "No, apparently not. Try this one. Ebony, dragon heartstring and eleven inches long." And so it went, Jack tried wand after wand as a pile began to stack up on the counter. Ollivander certainly didn't mind as he grew more and more excited as he handed Jack wand after wand to try.

Eventually, after what felt like Jack's thirtieth wand Ollivander frowned thoughtfully "hmm, it seems you require a more unusual wand, Mr. Potter." The wandmaker said as he went to the back of the shop and brought out an older looking box and handed it to Jack. As he opened the old box and picked up the wand. It was the length almost like a ruler and was a reddish black. Designs seemed to be etched into the wand to look like blood drops. Jack examination of the wand was cut short as blood rose petals began falling around him as warmth spread across his arm.

" 15" black wood with the venom of a Basilisk. The ashes of a very rare Dark Phoenix… and the dead heartstrings of a Thestral." Ollivander revealed, nearly shocking Jack had he not been who she was. "My most beautiful and deadly creation." Mr. Potter. I expect great things from you. Whether they be good…or bad."

slender man nodded his head approvingly a dangerous one for a dangerous Creepypasta who knew? As he paid twelve galleons for Jack's wand before Stepping into Madam Malkin's, watching Jack's eyes roam around the shop while his hand was rubbing a sensitive area to Ticci Toby who was blushing a bright red and biting his lips from letting out a little moan, while Madam Malkin's attention was on their Guardian. "Can I help you?" Madam Malkin asked, turning to Slender man yes we're here to have one of my wards Lord Jack Lord Peverell MacNeacail to have Full wardrobe, formal and informal, as well as his usual school uniform,"The slender man stated curtly, wasting no time.

Madam Malkin 's eyes lit up. A magical tape measure began taking her measurements. The woman scribbled down the results.

"Colours?" Madam Malkin immediately asked, bringing out a notepad from her apron and gazing at slender man, all professional.

"Nothing gaudy, blues, greens, blacks; perhaps some blood red and neutral colors, also I would like few Acromantula silk robes in several colors that will complement Jacks skin, hair, and eyes," Slender man replied curtly. "How long will it take?"

"Five hours at least," Madam Malkin answered, already knowing the answer.

"Unacceptable; put it on rush order," Slender man demanded, "I will add ten percent of the total price if you can have it done within two hours."

"Very well, consider it done," Malkin agreed immediately "Good, I would like the same charms on Jack's clothes if there is enough time before we collect them, and do start with the school uniform first," Slender man stated. Madam Malkin nodded, "Step up, Mr. MacNeacail!" she said kindly, gesturing towards the little stool Jack did what he was told. " I would like for Jack to have winter set: cloak, hat, gloves, scarf; the whole shebang," "Right away," he said, "That's you done; would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"No thank you, madam, we'll be back in two hours," Slender man informed her, as he and the rest creepypasta's left the shop just as quietly as they came, the door closing with a silent click. Crossing over the way and into a side alley, to their next destination. 'Bags and Trunks for all occasions' and went in. It had a counter in front of the door and the walls were covered in shelves that displayed a number of bags and trunks. Not knowing the difference between them the creepypasta family approaching the counter to see if slender man could call someone who could help them. Before Slender man could call someone the door that was behind the counter opened and a man in his fifty's walked through it.

"I'm sorry; I was out back in the workshop working on a trunk. How can I help you?" the man asked in a friendly tone.

"It's no problem," replied Slender man, maintaining a friendly and polite air, "I'm I'm here to get my wards Lord Jack Lord Peverell MacNeacail trunk for his first year at Hogwarts, but could you tell us what type of trunks you have? You see we haven't been in the magic world for some time now, as far as I know, one of those trunks could eat one of my wards." concluded Slender man with a little laugh. The man laughed and said, "It's no trouble.

That's why I'm here. Well, I suppose that you want a backpack for day to day use and a trunk for school, to put all your things correct?" Slender man nodded and the man continued, "The backpacks have all the same enchantments, the only difference is how it looks. They are bigger on the inside than the outside and they have a feather-light charm on them; no matter how many books you put in it, it will always be feather-light. The trunks have more variety. We have the basic trunk, normally students buy this one, which has one compartment that is twice as big on the inside. Then we have one that has three compartments, where all the compartments are twice as big on the inside. Students that are better off sometimes buy one of these so that they can have their clothes, potions ingredients and school things in different compartments and explained all the safety features that were on them. How nobody would be able to get into her trunk unless it was her, that her unique magical signature would prevent anyone from touching it.

"What happens if they did try to open it?" Jack asked curiously,

"It depends on what you want on it," The man informed her with a satisfied lilt to his voice.

"It could be a simple spell to zap them, like a little electric shock, or something that will make sure you know they've been trying to enter your trunk, like turning them blue or red ― even just their hands. There are a lot of protective measures out there. I have a magazine you can choose from the list of spells," The man explained, excited. This was the most expensive trunk in the shop ― if he sold it, his boss was going to be impressed; he had been trying to sell it for years. "But I must inform you, since it's going to be in a school, the more… lethal charms cannot be used." It was a public setting, so it was illegal to put lethal works on a trunk.

"Do you like it?" The man asked, looking at Jack. Jack just smiled and said, "I'll take it." "I'll go and put the charms on it!" The man said quickly, levitating the trunk over to his workroom and began layering the spells.

"Go collect your initial plates Mr. Peverell MacNeacail," The man said, pointing towards the rack filled with gold plated metal alphabet letters.

Jack just nodded and made his way over to the rack and began to pull out the ones she needed, an E, J. (for eyeless jack)

"Place your wand here, run your magic into it," The man instructed, Jack removed his wand and did as he was told; the trunk glowed brightly and the wizard nodded, obviously satisfied that it had worked. Once they were done and paid for the trunk the creepypasta family started to leave the store with a quick good-bye. When they were almost out the door they heard the shopkeeper exclaim. "Welcome back Mr. slaids vīrietis!"

Jack and the rest of creepypasta smiled at him and left. They had to buy the rest of Jack's school supplies. As soon as they were near the Leaky Cauldron Slender man told jack to take out his wand and touched his trunk with it and it couldn't stop the smile that appeared on Jack face when he saw the trunk shrink to the size of a matchbox. With a nodded his head approvingly slender man picked up the matchbox size trunk and place it in his pocket as the creepypasta family teleported back to the Slender Manor.

 **Meanwhile at Grimmauld place**

One Sirius Orion black ran his hand though out his hair as he thought about what happened though out the years Sirius couldn't believe that James and Lilly would Abandoned Harry to the Dursley's. Sirius knew that the Dursleys's will hate his poor pup. Remus and Sirius were shocked in what happened that night where James and Lilly listen to that old fool Dumbledore.

"We can't Sirius. We need to prepare Alex. We need to place all out focus on him."

Both Remus and Sirius looked at them in betrayal and disgust. They couldn't believe this was happening.

"Where would you sending him away? We all know James has no siblings. No one with half a brain would ever think it would be a good idea to send her to Lily's sister. She hates magic and everything to do with it. Harry wouldn't grow up happily there. So where do you want to send him? Huh! There IS NOWHERE!" yelled out Remus

Sirius was mad. his wand was clenched tightly in his hand. His knuckles turning white.

"Sirius, Remus, my boys-" Sirius seemed to be cutting him off a lot.

"Don't. Call us. That."

They all seemed surprised but wisely didn't comment.

"Alright. Mr. Black. Mr. Lupin By giving Harry to Petunia I could set up blood wards to protect him. It would be fool proof. It's for the best."

"No." Sirius ground out.

"Sirius. Please think about it. It's the best for everyone in the long run. You're being selfish. Letting your attachments get in the way." Said James

Everyone quickly realized that had been the wrong thing to say.

I let out a cold, bitter laugh. "Well. Seeing that Remus and I are Harry godfather's I think I'm entitled to be attached. We'll put his needs first. Seeing as Harry's own parents won't. Harry will NOT go to Lily's sister. We forbid it."

"You can't 'forbid it'. You don't have the authority. That lies will the parents and the law." Both Remus and Sirius turned to stalk away.

"Sirius! Remus!"

"That's Lord Black, and Lord Lupin to you!" we spat viciously. James physically recoiled.

"You made your decision. You'll live with it. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black cut all ties to the Potters, Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix. From now on until I decide otherwise we are a neutral party. So mote it be." I Remus Lupin Noble House of Lupin cut all ties to the Potters, Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix. From now on until I decide otherwise we are a neutral party. So mote it be." Magic swirled around both Remus and Sirius visibly before pulsing once and dissipating into us.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day that Eyeless Jack was going to Hogwarts and everyone in the slender manor was going Crazy with worry as they were checking and double checking if Jack had everything.

"Did you check that everything you need is in your trunk?" Slender man asked as his brother Splendor man was making them breakfast. While Trenderman himself was making last-minute decisions on which clothes that Jack should take with him to Hogwarts, well offenderman was going over the books that Jack may like to read while being at Hogwarts. "Yes, I did it yesterday," Jack said, "And I'll wear the school uniform before we go because the last thing I want to do is change clothes in a moving train," Jack, Said while looking at slender man.

"All right Jack," Slenderman said with a nod while Splendor man was wrapping up the two kidney sandwiches neatly for E j, so he can snack on later. "Don't worry too much about the books, Eyeless Jack. I told you that Hogwarts' library is bigger than you could possibly imagine and the library is open every day." Trenderman said with a happy tone to his voice.

"Also we were told that the train ride is nearly seven hours long. But I hope that the books that offender had picked out for me will keep me entertained." Jack said with a smile in seeing two out of the four of the slender brothers almost cry in happiness. Jack sighed loudly before finally closing his trunk and moving to sit at the table with his cane and smile dog just in case as a Seeing Eye dog sadly he couldn't take seedeater with him. Speaking of Jack's pet seedeater. Jack found his beloved pet glaring at smile for the reason that he got to go with Jack. "I'm ready!" Jack said as he was dressed in his school uniform. As he looked at slender man.

"Hey, slendy isn't there any way for me to take seedeater with me. He seems to want to tear smile apart, for coming with me to Hogwarts." Jack said as he looked at slender man and back to his pet. Slender man looking back to jack and then to seedeater only to take a step back in seeing an angry seedeater is never a good thing. Letting out a sigh knowing all too well that seedeater will follow Jack anyways.

"All right, Jack you may take seedeater with you but he must be shrunken to keep him out of sight of the hunters. " Slender man yelled back, buttoning up his jacket. "Just a second and we'll go!"

Jack smiled as he used the shrinking charm on his beloved pet. people may think that he is crazy about keeping seedeater as a pet no doubt seedeater's appearance alone will scare any normal human. seedeater is a dark humanoid figure resembling a hybrid between a human and a bird. It has a thin, dark body with elongated limbs, ending in clawed digits. Its head and neck areas are covered with long, black feathers, and it wears a stitched, rag mask with one eye hole over its beaked face.

Seeing the charm shrunk seedeaters height of 7 ft. 6 in. to the size of a teddy bear. Seeing his pet shrunken to the size of a teddy bear was funny but weird. Jack just smiled and help seedeater climb onto his back just like a koala bear. Jack smiled as he felt seedeater nuzzle into his back.

 **Time skip to Platform 9 ¾**

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Jack felt as if he had stepped into a dream if he had his eyes they would have widened in seeing this.

"Let's get your trunk and Hedwig's cage into the cargo car and find you a compartment," Slenderman said, as Jack and rest of the creepypasta family hurried right after him, with Jack trunk and Hedwig's cage floating above Slenderman's head.

"Will there be empty compartments left slendy for jack and smile?" Sally asked, wishing that they would have arrived even earlier. Slenderman found a place in the cargo car for Jack's trunk and Hedwig's cage and as soon as he had put it there, he turned to his wards. "The train usually starts filling up from the middle first," slender man explained, pulling Jack gently with him as he and the others began walking again. "The first and last cars are often the last ones to be filled, so why don't we head to the first car right now and take a look and Jack to you has your money pouch." Splendor said as he looked at Jack with a small smile. Jack smiled and pulled out given a bottomless pouch of galleons that connected directly to all his Vaults. Slenderman nodded his head as he head guide Jack and smile dog to an empty compartment. Jack smiled as he went inside with smile dog following close behind. Once setting down Jack smile and seed eater looked out the window Jack smiled and waved to his family as the train started to pull out of the platform.

It had taken Jack slightly over ten minutes of staring outside through the window before he grew bored of seeing the sceneries flying by. Jack smiled as he was petting a sleeping smile dog and seedeater who both were sleeping on the seat next to him. Needed to go to the restroom. Getting up and left his compartment, only to bump into someone. Jack blush and apologized to whoever he bumped into, Draco huffed, he was ready to tell whoever bumped into him that they would pay for that, that his father would hear of it. but that's when Draco stopped and saw an attractive young man. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm). Who was wearing medical Bandages over his eyes? He must be the first year. He apologized over and over stuttering lightly. He was beautiful and looked truly sorry.

Draco held his hand out. Trying to hold down his blush. Seeing the boy smiling at Draco smiled and takes his hand. Feeling a spark between their fingers. "Well it's nice to meet you but I have to go… and my name is Edward Jack MacNeacail. But you can call me Jack." Jack said before walking away.

Draco wondered why that name sounded familiar when he remembers what his father mentioning someone. He said he was one of the many wards of slaids vīrietis family. was one of the oldest and ancient families in Magical Britain. Rumors believe that the family has power and influence throughout the globe. The family was known to be a neutral party but was known for the darkest arts. The dark lord tried convincing the slaids vīrietis family to join his cause during the first war. His father seemed to show more emotion when talking about Jack. Draco thought to myself. Hoping that Jack gets sorting into Slytherin with him.

Jack sighed as he walked back to his compartment and pulled out one of his many books to read. It was only 20 mins in his reading when the door of his compartment opened waking smile and seedeater. looking up Jack stopped his reading to see there was a tall boy with light brown hair and bright bluish green eyes, he looks like to be of nobility blood. he looks very handsome and very smart. "Hi, do you mind if I sit here all the rest of the compartments are full." The boy said with a small, shy. smile Jack smiled and said: "sure please have a sit." The boy nodded as walked into the compartment.

"Thank you, my name is Theodore Nott, and what kind of creature is that," Theo asked looking seedeater in amazement never seeing one of his kind before.

"Oh that's right you haven't seen a seedeater before. I doubt you ever make contact with a Seedeater or what some people call them the birdman. they're usually in America. But don't worry Seedeater won't bite you unless he's threatened or someone wants to hurt me, After all, he is my familiar. my name is Edward Jack MacNeacail. But you can call me Jack or EJ. I'm one of the many wards of the slaids vīrietis family." As Theo looked at Jack with wide eyes as he was about to ask another question when they both heard. "Excuse me sorry to bother you but can I sit here." Someone said. As we both turned to see a boy He stood tall and proud with dark hair and crystal blue eyes. He easily placed his large wooden trunk on the rack and brushed off his robes. "Ah, Blaise it so good to see you." Said, Theo, as he hugged one of his best friends.

"Jack this is Blaise Zabini, Blaise this is Edward Jack MacNeacail. But we could call him Jack or EJ. he's one of the many wards of the slaids vīrietis family. he'll be attending Hogwarts with us with the permission of his Guardian who is the head of the slaids vīrietis family." Theo said with a smile.

After what seemed like 15 minutes of talking they heard a noxious tone say "Excuse me. You all are in the compartment I wanted." Jack turned around to see who it was only for him to curl his lip in distaste in seeing a chubby boy who happens to be his former brother Alex James Potter. Jack raised an eyebrow cooly and gestured outside the cabin. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were blind and didn't notice all the other compartments." I don't know who you are, but I suggest you leave or I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Jack said in a deadly tone while leaking his killing intent while smile and seedeater where growling dangerously and getting ready to strike.

Jack let out a cruel smirk of enjoyment in seeing that scared look on his brother's face as he scrambled out the door muttering something that sounded awfully like "Evil Slytherins." Blaise was grinning widely, and Theo burst out into laughter.

"Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Blaise offered, pulling out the cards. After few around of exploding snap their chatter ceased as the door to the cabin slowly slid open, and a tall, lanky boy was revealed. He blushed furiously. "S-Sorry. I didn't know this cabin was filled." The boy stuttered, turning to leave.

"Wait," Jack called out, causing the boy to freeze in place. "What is your name?" he said in that soft angelic voice. "Neville. Neville Longbottom." "Come have a seat. My name is Edward Jack MacNeacail. But you could call me Jack or EJ, this is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott." Jack said with a smile, as he pointed to a spot next to Blaise. Neville looked startled at his kindness. Every other cabin he had gone into had snickered at him or hexed him out the door. Not wanting to pass the opportunity up, Neville stumbled over to the seat.

"Why do you look so nervous? We won't bite." Jack said while petting a now sleeping seedeater who was sleeping on his lap. "Why are you being so nice to me? All the other kids laughed at me and sent me away." Neville said sadly. "I may be blind but do we need a reason? You seem like a nice kid, just a bit too jumpy and a bit nervous. We just need to toughen you up a bit, and they won't know what hit them." Jack said while looking at Neville. "I don't know...I'm not very good at anything," Neville mumbled. Jack shot Neville a cold look. How Neville just talked reminded him of Toby before Jack decided to help him come out of his shy shell. Looking at Neville and said in his most confident voice "Stop doubting yourself. You are a great wizard, and you need to believe that you're stronger than you think.

Even though I'm blind I could see that you'll be an amazing wizard one day. You just have to show the world that you can do it just don't stop, believing." It was at that moment, Neville Longbottom had an epiphany. He truly was strong, he was a pureblood wizard and he can be an amazing wizard one day in the future, he would become even better. Edward Jack MacNeacail and his friends had helped him realized this within five minutes of meeting him for the first time.

They had brought him out of his quivering shell and had treated him like one of their own. From that moment on, Neville Longbottom knew he would be loyal to these people no matter what. It was time to stop being the cowardly, shaky little boy. Now it was time to start acting like the powerful wizard he was and show the world that he was worthy of being Edward Jack MacNeacail's friend.

The four friends talked for a while when they heard a knock on their door, and Blaise reluctantly opened the door.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?" A plump lady asked, gesturing to the cart heavily laden with candy and junk food.

Blaise glanced back and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll take a couple of everything," Jack said looking towards where the trolly lady was at, reaching inside his money pouch. "It's on me," Jack said as he hands the lady some galleons. She looked irritated at the large order but still began to hand Jack the candy as Jack began to place everything on the side table, and closed the door before sitting back down. "Please help yourselves you guys are my friends," Jack said with a smile making all his new friends smile and started to eat some of the candies.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Jack was genuinely surprised when the train lurched to a stop almost causing seedeater to go flying off his lap. Turning his gazed outside towards the dark platform where older students were getting off and leaving their luggage on the platform.

"We're here already?" Neville asked.

"It seems like it," Jack said as smile dog help Jack by grabbed his bag. After helping Neville pull his down along with the rest of his friends. "Shall we?" Jack proposed as he helped seedeater climb onto his back just like a koala bear as he grabbed his red and white cane looped around his wrist and smile's Leash. They exited the train, depositing their trunks outside.

"Firs' years! Firs' years overhear!" A tall man was waving his hands with a lantern as soon as they got off the train. Theo grabbed Jack's free hand to help him off the train, they trudged over and everyone else followed them. The man was more like a giant and had a large, coal-black beard. He spoke very roughly and directed all the 'firs' years onto the boats.

"No more tha' four to a boat!" He hollered.

Jack, Theo, Neville, and Blaise all piled into one boat as smile dog was carried by jack not wanting to lose Jeff's dog. They rolled their eyes as they saw a Weasley and Potter shrieking with excitement. When they neared the castle, Jack did his best to not look like a gaping fish. Sure he seems Zalgo's castle but that Castle Is something more like the Castle of horrors than this magnificent Castle he sees before himself.

They reached the docks, and Neville helped Jack out of the boat as Blaise and Theo helped by getting smile dog out of the boat too. They entered the castle through large wooden double doors, and Jack's eyes widened 'if he had any eyes.' Jack and the others jumped a bit when they heard someone yell.

"Neville? Is that you? Why are you with them! They're evil Slytherins! All of em'!" A redhead yelled loudly. Neville glared coldly at him. "Don't insult my friends. Ever." Neville said, as Jack just turned around to see a redhead boy? "You must be a Weasley," Blaise concluded. "Which one are you?"

"My name's Ron!" He growled angrily. "My mother told me the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Blaise sneered.

"Enough fighting children!" they all heard, as they all turned around to see a woman standing there. Only for Jack to glare at her with so much hate and so much Killer intent it was scary. Jack was angry both seedeater and smile dog started growling at the woman. this caused Jack's 3 friends to look at him in shock seeing the angry expression through his medical bandages wondering why was their friend glaring at a professor that he never had met before. "Hello, I am Professor Potter. I am the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts." She spoke softly. "This is the Entrance Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. You have a couple of minutes before you enter the Great Hall. I suggest you use these moments to tidy yourselves up. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly."

After being passed off to a Minerva McGonagall, the group of first years was lead to a hallway with four unbelievably long tables with multiple students sitting around them. There were four banners, one above each table. One was green with a silver snake. Another was blue with a bronze raven. The third was red with a gold lion, and the fourth was yellow with a black badger. The ceiling looked like it wasn't there, but Jack already knew it was Enchanted to make it look like the sky outside. At the end of the room was another long table with adults sitting at them, an old man with a long beard and half-moon glasses in the center sitting at an ornate golden throne. Jack narrowed his 'eyes' having a bad feeling about this or the feeling of not trusting the old man. This only cemented the feeling when both seed eater and smile dog started growling loudly while looking at the headmaster.

In front of that table stood McGonagall in her dark green robes, standing next to a three-legged stool with a tattered hat on it. Jacks gazed intently at the hat as it opened up and sang. seeing an inanimate object given a personality and life. Was nothing new for a creepypasta, after all, they had seen it once in a while.

McGonagall cleared her throat, and announced the first name, "Abbot, Hannah."

A chubby girl with blonde hair in pigtails nervously stepped up and carefully sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and the girl fidgeted nervously. There was a brief moment of silence, before the hat announced, "Hufflepuff!"

Blaise snickered under his breath, "What a disgrace." Jack rolled his 'eyes' at his friend remark on the girl.

The girl scampered off to the cheering table at the far right. Millicent Bulstrode, a slightly big girl with short straight hair, became the first Slytherin.

This continued when Jack heard his new friends being called " Nott, Theodore."

"Theodore winked and walked up to the stool. Jack could tell he was nervous, but he didn't try to show it. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat took a couple of minutes, but declared him in "Slytherin!"

Theodore proudly sauntered to the Slytherin table. Their cheers were far more reserved than the obnoxious cheering of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. "Longbottom, Neville."

Neville casually walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat looked to be deep in thought: Interesting. Very interesting. Loyal… to one boy…yes, almost to a fault...but an unquenchable thirst to prove yourself...Very well then...

"Slytherin!" It shouted, Neville looked startled but hesitantly walked over to the Slytherin table. The hall was silent. Some of the teachers at the High Table gasped in surprise. The short Charms professor had even fallen off his chair. Jack chuckled lightly in seeing that.

"Malfoy, Draco."

A boy with Draco smooth blonde hair swaggered up to the stool. He sat down, and McGonagall reached for the hat. The hat didn't even touch the young. When it announced, "Slytherin!"

Draco smirked and went to the clapping Slytherin table. Jack exchanged a glance with Blaise. As smile dog was sitting next to Jack, waiting for jack to be called.

"Potter, Alex."

Jack just chuckle lightly as the chubby Chosen one ran up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and it was almost dead silent.

After a few minutes, the hat frowned and shouted "Gryffindor." The hall was filled with the loud cheers of Gryffindor. They drummed the table with silverware and whooped and screamed.

"We got Potter! We got the Chosen One!" The students in Gryffindor chanted. Dumbledore smiled and half-heartedly told everyone to settle down.

" MacNeacail Edward Jack." McGonagall stuttered. In shock as everyone in the great hall was also in shock well almost everyone. Everyone gasped in seeing Jack for the first time.

 **(A/N:** **any ideas for the story to continue please leave it in the reviews cuz I'm kind of having a little bit of writer's block on the story and also if there's any beta reader or anyone who wants to be a beta for any of my fanfics please let me know)**


End file.
